Esa Chica
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Ginny es esa chica que lucha por lo que quiere, en este caso a ese chico, a Harry. Drabble UA.


Universo Alterno

\--

 **Esa Chica**

—Cuando miro tus ojos solo hay frialdad en ellos —dijo como susurro. Ginevra suspiró.

—Pues lamento romper tus ilusiones pero así son las cosas —susurró con los dientes apretados—. Y no pienso cambiar por nadie.

Elevó las cejas, retando a seguir, pero Harry no dijo nada más. Suspiró con frustración, dispuesta a irse y sin embargo, antes de que se fuera, Harry la tomó del brazo.

—Yo no quiero que cambies —susurró—. No serías esa chica de la que me enamoré.

—No estoy entendiendo nada.

Dejó de susurrar y en un movimiento la tenía entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero tal cual eres —dijo con voz baja, rozando sus labios y acariciando su cintura, como si fuera suya—. Con ese cabello, esas botas, esa chamarra, ese carácter, incluso con esos ojos llenos de indiferencia.

—No es indiferencia —dijo mirando sus labios una sola vez antes que sus ojos—. Así es mi vida, lo sabes.

Harry sonrió y asintió antes de soltarla.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar. Ty me necesita en el taller —la soltó y caminó a la puerta del garaje. Ginny no lo detuvo ni se despidió, y ya no le molestaba, estaba acostumbrado. Ginny no era una mala persona, era mala mostrando sus sentimientos.

Harry, por alguna razón que desconocía, sentía que Ginny lo quería, a pesar de que nunca se lo decía, ni siquiera lo demostraba. Para Ginny todo era dar una opción y tú eliges: lo tomas o lo dejas.

Y ya. Ella saldría ganando, de una u otra forma, cualquier cosa.

—¡Hey! ¿Y la pelirroja? —saludó Ty, debajo de una camioneta, cuando Harry llegó al taller.

—Estaba con ella, se quedó en casa cuando me vine —respondió alzando los hombros y con una sonrisa. Ty suspiró y salió de debajo de la camioneta.

—Hombre ¿por qué estás con ella? Nunca pasa por aquí para preguntar por ti, apuesto que ni tu madre la conoce —gruñó Ty. Harry le lanzó una playera en el rostro como respuesta.

—La conoce, Ty —respondió Harry. Miró la lista de clientes, en un intento por ignorar a su amigo.

—No te enfades, Harry, lo pregunto de buena manera —dijo Ty, incorporándose y limpiando sus manos—. No lo entiendo, es todo —Harry lo miró alzando las cejas, evitando hablar, posiblemente para no gritarle a su amigo o revelar el nudo en su garganta—. ¿Por qué la quieres? ¿Qué ha hecho ella para ganar tu cariño? ¿Qué hizo ella en cuatro meses que Mau no pudo en cuatro años?

—Mau no tiene…

—Si, si tiene, Harry —interrumpió el castaño, con el entrecejo fruncido y rostro frustrado, casi impotente—, porque Mau estuvo para ti, no meses, años ¡Años, Harry! Y nunca le prestaste atención. Luego llega esta pelirroja, a la que nunca le he visto una sola sonrisa, con un auto para que le arregles y meses después caes a sus pies.

—¿Que te molesta realmente, Ty? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Que salga con Ginny o que Mau no me interesa de esa manera?

Ty miró a Harry unos segundos antes de lanzar el trapo con el que limpiaba sus manos al suelo con más furia de la necesaria.

—Me molesta que no te des cuenta de lo que tienes frente a ti, Harry —gruñó, con los dientes apretados. Harry suspiró y negó.

—Ginny es esa chica en la que puedo confiar, Ty. Sé que va a estar ahí para mi si la necesito, sé que no me haría daño. Y la conozco lo suficiente para saber que me quiere.

Ty volvió a mirar a Harry por unos segundos antes de volver a negar.

—Te perdí, amigo —suspiró antes de volver a meterse bajo la camioneta. Harry alzó los hombros y revisó la lista de clientes nuevamente, ya no tan convencido de sus palabras.

«Ginny es esa chica en la que puedo confiar, Ty» ¿Podía?

«Sé que va a estar ahí por mi si la necesito, sé que no me hará daño» ¿Sabía?

«La conozco lo suficiente para saber que me quiere» ¿La conocía?

Realmente ¿Lo quería?

—Me voy, mi padre irá a cenar y no puedo aparecer con aceite en las manos —dijo Ty, limpiando y guardando todas las herramientas en su caja—. Te toca cerrar ¿está bien? —preguntó, lanzando los trapos sucios a alguna parte.

—Seguro, solo terminaré esta parte y me voy.

Ty sonrió y le dió una palmada en la espalda antes de tomar su chamarra y desaparecer en su auto por la calle.

Harry tenía que reparar la vieja motocicleta del señor Travis, ahí hacía su trabajo, no podía dejarlo para más tarde.

—Son las once —dijo su voz detrás de él, cansada y algo fastidiada.

—Perdona, olvidé memorizar mi horario esta mañana —respondió Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido y voz ronca, quizá por no usarla mucho tiempo.

—Si tu mamá me llama entonces si tienes un horario que memorizar —respondió con un bufido. Harry alzó los hombros y continuó ajustando tuercas.

—Papá se encargará, en todo caso.

Respondió con simpleza. Podía sentir la mirada de Ginny en su espalda, como una quemadura, aguantando un gruñido.

—Se supone que cierran a las nueve ¿dónde está Brof? —preguntó con evidente fastidio y molestia.

—Cenando —volvió a responder con simpleza, desinteresado.

—¿Hablaste con Meredith? —preguntó, mirando la espalda de Harry con interés.

—Mau ya no viene al taller —susurró acercando su rostro a la pieza con tuercas variadas.

—¿Entonces quién fue? —preguntó con frustración.

—¿A qué te refieres? —respondió soplando la pieza y poniéndola en su lugar. Ginny comenzaba a molestarse con aquella cosa.

—¿Quién te ha metido cosas a la cabeza?

Harry se detuvo unos segundos a observar el rostro de Ginny, seguro y molesto, luego volvió a su trabajo.

—Nadie ha metido nada en mi cabeza, Ginny, puedes estar segura.

Ginny bufó y miró a la calle. Harry la vio de reojo pero no dijo nada, quería saber… tan solo probar si… Ginny podía interesarse por él.

Y sin embargo, algo golpeó su pierna.

—Llama a tu mamá y dile dónde estás, está preocupada —gruñó antes de meter las manos a los bolsillos de su chamarra y comenzar a caminar por la calle.

—¡Ginny! —La pelirroja solo se detuvo, pero no se giró a verlo—. Limpiaré esto y cierro. Te llevaré a casa.

Harry escuchó el bufido de Ginny antes de que diera la vuelta y se sentara en la entrada del taller. Tuvo que carraspear para que lo molesto en su garganta se fuera y poder recoger las herramientas tranquilo.

Harry cerró y llevó a Ginny a su casa. Las luces estaban encendidas y se escuchaban gritos desde adentro. Ginny suspiró y se bajó de la moto.

—¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Eres tan inútil como todos los hombres! ¡Todos son iguales!

—¡Pues vete al diablo! ¡No te necesito! ¡Vayanse todos al carajo! ¡Tu y tu maldita hija, buena para nada! ¡Solo sirve para lastimar y dar lástima!

—Tengo que ir a…

—Ven conmigo —dijo Harry, tan rápido que temió haber sonado ridículo—. Es decir, no tienes por que quedarte aquí, por lo menos no hoy —sonrió. Ginny miró a Harry antes que a su casa.

—¡Callate! ¡Largo de mi casa! ¡Imbécil! ¡Fuera, fuera! ¡Maldito cretino!

—Sube, a mamá no le importará —Harry la tomó del brazo para atraerla, Ginny lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, se soltó de su agarre y subió a la moto.

—Solo hoy.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, cariño —dijo Lily con una sonrisa. Ginny asintió y dejó que la ojiverde besara su cabeza—. Descansa.

Ginny miró a Harry antes de que su madre cerrara la puerta. Este la miraba sin sonreír, solo la miraba.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar, Harry —escuchó la voz de Lily a través de la puerta.

—No volverá a pasar, lo juro. El señor Travis trabaja en su motocicleta, no puedo dársela más tarde ¿me explico?

—Si, y lo entiendo. Pero no puedes tan solo quedarte más tiempo y traer a tu novia sin avisarme ¿me explico? —dijo Lily, imitando a Harry—. No tenía nada de comida para darles, es de mal…

—No te preocupes, mamá. No volverá a pasar.

—Claro que no, tu padre...

Las voces se fueron haciendo más lejanas hasta que se extinguieron y Ginny solo escuchó los pasos en el piso de arriba. Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, sin percatarse de la hora o el cansancio.

Harry la sorprendió en la madrugada, con galletas y un vaso de leche en las manos.

—Creí que tendrías hambre —susurró. Ginny negó, sin quitar su mirada de la suya. Harry asintió y dejó las cosas en el suelo, como barrera entre él y Ginny.

Pasó un tiempo en el que solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones, Harry movía el pie con ansias, antes de que Ginny le pidiera dejar de hacer eso él habló: —¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ginny alzó un hombro, sin desviar la mirada del pie de Harry ¿Ansioso o nervioso?

—¿Te importo? —susurró. Ginny parpadeó incrédula antes de mirarlo y fruncir el entrecejo.

—No hagas…

—¿Me quieres?

Ginny frunció aún más el entrecejo y lo miró a los ojos, parecía enfadada, muy enfadada, furiosa.

—No hagas preguntas estúpidas, Harry.

Y ahí estaba, dijo su nombre. Ginny hablaba en serio. Le parecían preguntas estúpidas y ella no respondía a lo estúpido jamás.

Harry asintió antes de ponerse de pie y caminar a la puerta. —Te dejaré las galletas por si te da hambre, la leche estará helada en un rato —susurró muy bajo, intentando ocultar su voz rota. Ginny lo miró hasta que cerró la puerta, aún incrédula, después maldijo por lo bajo.

Giró la cabeza a la ventana, teniendo una respuesta fugaz que sonaba muy certera. Brof.

—Harry ya está afuera, Ginny —dijo James, con una sonrisa y cartas en la mano.

—Gracias por todo, señor y señora Potter —dijo Ginny. James negó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—James y Lily, cariño —rió Lily— ¿Segura que no te quedas a desayunar?

—Así estoy bien, gracias —dijo con un asentamiento—. Tengo que irme a trabajar. Hasta pronto.

Lily besó su mejilla y la acompañó a la puerta trasera, donde estaba Harry, acomodando las cajas de su padre.

—Harry, Ginny tiene trabajo —dijo Lily. Harry la miró y asintió.

—Vuelvo a las ocho ¿está bien?

—A las seis.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar, su madre ya estaba dentro de la casa de nuevo. Suspiró y se puso de pie cargando una pequeña caja de tuercas.

—Vamos, tengo que entregar la motocicleta al señor Travis.

Harry tampoco le dio tiempo de replicar a Ginny, sacó la moto y esperó a que se subiera para arrancar a su casa. Había una ventana rota, Ginny suspiró y bajó de la moto, caminando a la parte trasera de la casa. Se detuvo a medio camino y miró a Harry.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —susurró Ginny, caminando de nuevo hacia Harry, éste asintió no muy seguro. Ginny se detuvo frente a él— ¿Crees que me importas?

Harry podía imaginarse esa pregunta en tonos diferentes, pero como Ginny se lo estaba preguntando era extraño. Parecía que Ginny le regalaba la respuesta pero no podía responder, no sabía. Ginny esperaba su respuesta con el entrecejo fruncido y la mirada fija en él.

—No lo sé —respondió casi como un balbuceo. Ginny lo miró e hizo una mueca.

—Tyler Brof puede joderse si quiere, pero a mi no —se acercó aún más a él, tomó los costados de la playera ajena entre sus manos y la estrujó—. No dejes que te meta ideas erróneas en la cabeza, Harry.

Hablaba en serio, muy en serio. Pero Harry ahora entendía menos.

—No soy esa chica que tiene la vida perfecta y arreglada, esa chica que consigue a quien quiere —dijo, con el mismo semblante y la mirada fija en los ojos de Harry—. Tuve que ingeniarmelas para descomponer el auto y tener que ir al taller.

Harry frunció el entrecejo, sorprendido y aturdido.

—Mauddy Meredith no me importa mientras no vaya al taller. No soy como ella, no puedo cambiar ¿comprendes? Fue difícil conseguir… salir contigo, y mi forma de ser lo está arruinando.

—No tenías que decirme todo esto —dijo, tomando de igual manera la chamarra de Ginny entre sus manos. Ginny sopló en respuesta.

—Lo necesitabas. Fue muy tonto de mi parte asumir que lo sabías —respondió con simpleza. Suspiró y miró su casa.

—Perdón —susurró. Ginny volvió su mirada a el y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras su mano viajaba hasta su mejilla.

—Cuando miro tus ojos solo hay cariño, pasión y sinceridad —susurró, acercándose demasiado—. Y así te quiero —podía sentir el acelerado corazón de Harry contra su pecho—. De este chico me enamoré.

No quitó la sonrisa de su rostro ni siquiera cuando dejó de besarlo. El corazón de Harry la hacía sonreír, era el sonido más hermoso que jamás había escuchado. Ginny era esa chica que se enamora en silencio y hace lo que esté a su alcance para conseguir lo que quiere. En este caso, a ese chico, a Harry.

\--

Especial UA

(UNIVERSO ALTERNO)

2/8

Hace muuuuucho quería a una Ginny medio indiferente medio fría pero sin perder ese toque enamoradizo que tanto me gusta de ella, y aquí está. Disculpen que divague mucho en los detalles o en otros personajes que no sean Harry y Ginny pero ¡Es universo alterno! ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! Como ya les dije, hoy pueden ser magos y mañana ponys. :).

~Primera publicación:

(27/Nov/2017. 15:57.)

-Danny :).


End file.
